Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method, server, client and software
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
It is known to generate a cut out having a lower resolution from a higher resolution image. This cut-out image can then be broadcast to many user devices over a network. This network may be a broadcast network or a local or wide area network. However, in this case, the user of each device would be able to only view the broadcast stream. In other words, the user has no control over the position of the cut out and so cannot control their virtual camera view.
It is an aim of embodiments of the disclosure to address this.